My First Story
by Smellmyfinger
Summary: this is about my new life in a strange world. give constructive criticism


Life in a New World

Chapter one

Getting My First Friends

I woke to the sound of birds singing in the morning sky. I had just found my self in a hole new world filled with magic and monsters. There were all types of creatures from elves to goblins. I learned that I could do what ever I wanted with magic as long as I could feel it I could make it happen. However I was all alone no elf would stop to talk to me and humans attacked me. I had made a small three story house it was in the style of a stone cottage. In the house there was no rooms except for one bathroom the rest was wall less. The top floor was like my bed room and the bottom floor was like a storage room mixed with a kitchen.

Before I left the house to go about my day I took a long look in my only mirror to make sure I looked good. I was now seven foot tall I had gained ten inches since I came to this world. When I got here my hair was a nasty brown and it was short and curly. Now my hair was beautiful to me it was long it reached my knees now and it was straight but the best part was May hair was now white with black tips like I had always wanted. I loved my hair so much but I had to make it battle ready I pulled all my hair tight into a thick rat tail. My fat was now muscle I used to be three hundred pounds of fat ass but now I was pure muscle. I put on my clothing which was a long black trench cote a chest plate of steel and clawed gauntlets. Solid steel boots with spikes on the tips after all I don't have to look like a good guy I just have to be a good guy. I had on black pants and a right side leg panel to protect my right hip. The weapon I had chosen to make was a two handed mace with four blades on the ball it had sword guards and the pummel was a spike. I wielded the two handed mace with my right hand it took some practice but I got it down. I couldn't swing it as fast as I could swing a blade but I was much faster than I thought I was. I had a quarter staff that I used with my left hand. The staff was made out of a special wood that amplified my spells. I would cast fire balls through it when I was attacked. Ready for the day to begin I walked out side.

Out side of the house I had a garden that I grew alchemy ingredients in it was to the left of the house. I have a barn with a magic smith station, an alchemy lab, and a enchanting table not too far from the main cottage on the right of it.

I have yet to find a single friend I have been all alone for two months now. I have tried to summon my friends but all I get is a puff of smoke and a week of sore muscles.

I finally realized I was all alone I couldn't summon. Maybe I was just a normal mage but I created a lot of things and I could summon meals. The sad thing is I could summon mana potions and heath potions but I couldn't summon my friends.

Today was just like all the other days I started with finding materials to create new things. You see the more I created the stronger I became after all experience is the one thing we all need. I decided today that I will make a sleeping spell so I can at least try to train some animals to be my companions. When I did create a spell what would I use it on I needed a test subject. Then I remembered there was a goblin camp not to far from me.

With the intent on capturing a goblin I set out in the direction of there camp. The sun was just rising in the morning sky it was a blood sun. Blood had been spilled last night it really didn't bother me. However just as I was leaving for the goblin camp luck struck me a small group of goblins were heading my way. I walked up to them waiting for them to attack. I wanted to see what they would do. However instead of attacking me the head male goblin yanked on a chain and from behind him a short goblin woman appeared.

The goblin woman was two feet ten inches tall. Her breast were like balloons her ass was big for her size she had glowing golden eyes. The goblin's hair was blown up in the wind giving me a good look at it. Her hair was silky and long for her size it's color was a rainbow of colors and the colors would change every few seconds. All she was wearing was a brown cloak that covered her whole body loosely. She looked up into my eyes and I could see the fear in her.

I waited for the goblins to attack or say some thing in stead they waited for me to do some thing. I walked closer to them and the female goblin tried to back up but the lead goblin shoved her at me. I looked down at them thinking what should I do. What were they doing with her.

Then the goblin male looked at me and said with a bit of honesty in his voice, "I have a deal to make with you dark one."

I looked at the goblin and said with mistrust in my voice, "What kind of deal could a goblin be after I'm no woman and I have no gold."

The male goblin looked at me and said now with a bit of pride in his voice, "There are more important things then gold and women you know. But all we want from you is for you to stay away from our camp. We will not rape any females and we will give you our last and most beautiful virgin."

I looked at the goblin with a confused look on my face and I asked, "So you are going give me this girl so I don't attack your camp?"

The male goblin nodded then he walked up to me and held the end of the rope attached to the girl.

I reached down and took the rope then I looked at the male goblin and decided I wanted to see how far they would go so I said, "She is just the first install meant I want four more. With the same body type but for now I won't attack but if I don't get those girls with in a month I well come for you all."

The male goblin nodded in agreement then asked, "Just to be clear they don't need to be virgins correct because she is the last fully grown virgin. I mean you aren't a sick pervert right?"

A wave of relief filled me goblins were actually not nearly as bad as I thought I said, "Let me be clear I don't want them for sex but I will not accept a whore or a child but if it is a respectable woman I will accept them. I will probably have sex with them after all so don't bring me any kids."

The goblin nodded once again and said, "Good then we have an accord and don't worry goblins don't age after we turn twenty one. To be clear you can not even enter the camp site if you do the deal will be off and we will attack. It won't mater if you are non violent so if you want to trade with us you will send one of the girls we give you."

I nodded in agreement and asked, "First we have a deal but only if I get the other girls. Second why the hell is every one afraid of me I haven't done any thing against any one yet?"

The goblin scratched the back of his head and answered my question, "Well you see every one in this area can feel your magic. You see there are three main types of magic. The first is good magic like healing and shields. The second is nature magic like fire balls and lightning bolts. However the last magic is horrifying it is necromancy shadow manipulation and summoning. You have all three you might not like it but you will always be seen as a threat first and almost never an ally. We don't need you making us look bad or having you kill us so it's just the way it is."

I nodded and said a little offended, "Fine I have never been seen as a good man. Just bring me the girls with in the next month."

The head goblin nodded and headed back to there camp. As he left I started back to my cabin holding the rope to the female goblin tight.

As I walked back to my house the little female goblin asked in a sweet and terrified voice, "W-What's m-my n-new n-name?"

I continued to walk to the house as I asked her, "Why would I rename you don't you already have a name?"

I didn't look back but I could tell she shook her head and said, "I-I d-don't w-want m-my o-old n-name I-I'm a-ashamed o-of m-my f-family f-for s-selling m-me."

Goblins might not be as bad as I thought but she was right they did just sell her to me.

I wanted to reassure her she was in no real danger I was just going to test some non lethal spells on her. The only real danger was I might fuck her but I would only do that if she let me.

I stopped then I turned to face her and I said, "God damn it just stop it if I was such a fucking douche I would have killed you the second I saw you. I'm not going to hurt you so just stop okay."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said clearly, "Why shouldn't be scared my mother sold me for six hundred gold and I was sacrificed to a giant. Wouldn't you be scared or sad."

I knelt down and I looked her in her glowing golden eyes and said, "Look at me what I need you and the others for is to give you a better life and if you want to see your family you can as soon as I create a tracker for you. I will use you for some non deadly spells that is true but I want more of a friend that wont fucking leave me. I have never had a real friend in my whole life can't I at least force you to be my friend?"

She wiped her eyes then said coyly, "So your not going to rape me?"

I shook my head in anger but I held back after all she didn't know me and I said with a little firmness to my voice, "I'm not going to fucking hurt you I just want some friends. Is that too much to ask for to be liked. I don't even want to be loved hell no one will ever love me I just want one friend. I would love you to want to be with me but I know your afraid of me and you will never give me a chance. I have a better chance to fuck a dinosaur than I do with you. You were given to me as a damn slave and that is what you are but I wont rape you. To be honest your more of a pet then a slave. As a pet you get love affection and all you have to do is give me a hug and pretend to be my damn friend can you handle that?"

She jumped the distance between us and wrapped her hands around my neck and she started to really cry. It was as if she was just a teenager. I wanted to make her feel better but some times no mater who you are you just need to cry. I wrapped her up in my right arm and picked her up she didn't let go for a second. I turned back to my house and headed home.

She whispered in my ear softly between tears, "Please don't let me down I'm going to trust you completely and let you have me in every way. I will even let you fuck me all I want in return is you not hurting me. You know like beating me or bondage. I want a real friend too so please treat me good. I'm trusting you Master."

I let out a little sigh and kissed her cheek and reassured her, "I might be a polygamist but I wont hurt you physically or mentally."

I continued on my way back to the house. She just cried into the nape of my neck and hugged my neck as hard as she could. It was only now that I could tell under her cloak she was naked. As we got back to my house she finally calmed down and she was taking deep breaths to keep her tears back. She shifted her ass so she could sit on my arm and look forward and she finally saw my home.

She let out an awe struck sound and said, "You built this home. It's beautiful can I live in the house?"

I giggled and said, "Were the hell ells would you stay?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know maybe you would make a dog house for me to sleep in because I'm so small."

We finally got up to the front yard and I set her down on the ground making sure she had her footing before I let her go. She set foot on the ground and realized I had made the ground much softer then any soil she had touched before yet it was clear the soil had no give.

I waked over to my training ground and the female goblin followed like a little puppy. My training dummies where scorched and had deep cuts from all my practice.

The goblin female said with a coy voice, "Master what name are you going to give me? I don't want my old name I want a new life and a new name to go with it."

I laughed slightly and said, "Well I guess I'll call you Iris it literally means rainbow. I think your hair is beautiful along with the rest of you. So what do you think is that a good name for you."

Iris smiled hugged my leg and said, "That is a beautiful name I thought you would name me something naughty. Honestly I wouldn't have cared if you named me Cum Slut. As long as you gave me a name it doesn't mater what the name is."

I gave her a quick smile and patted her head then I said, "Now here is the hard part I need you to test my new spells I don't want to hurt you so if you can put up a barrier I suggest you do that. Now go stand in the center of the training ground."

Iris nodded and ran to the center of the training field then she smiled at me and said, "I trust you Master I know you wont hurt me at all."

I focused all my energy on making a sleeping spell. Then I cast it on her. A purple mist appeared around her and she fell asleep. Luckily she didn't fall down she stood there sleeping on her feet. I walked over to her and I poked her gently and she didn't wake up. I wanted to wake her but the thought of getting to touch her and feel her breast and butt. I reached out and started to massage her left breast with my right hand. It filled my hand completely it was like holding a firm bowl of jelly. They gave just enough to make it sensual and enjoy able. Just as I started to really enjoy the feeling of her memories in my hand I felt her little hand touch mine.

I looked at her face and I saw that she was awake she smiled and said, "You only have to ask Master you can't rape me I want it. So if you want we can do it right now."

I looked at her and blushed and replied with, "I really want to take you but I want to know you better I just wanted a quick feel of your body. Sorry you were just so cute I had to try."

Iris pulled my hand up to her cheek and made me caress her left cheek gently. She didn't say any thing she simply enjoyed the feeling of my hand on her cheek. I rubbed her cheek gently and she moaned slightly.

I looked at her then I knelt down and kissed her other cheek. She tried to kiss me back on the lips but I pulled away to quickly for her to connect.

Then out in the edge of the woods I heard a scream it was loud. I quickly started to run in the direction of the screaming.

I looked back to Iris and yelled loud enough for her to hear me, "Don't leave the house stay here please."

I couldn't see if Iris was listing I was in too much of a hurry. I ran as fast as I could that's when I saw what was happening. A dark elf, a high elf, and a night elf were getting chased down by a pack of extremely powerful orcs there were ten orcs. I didn't get a good look at the elves but I got a good look at the orcs. The orcs all looked the same they were five foot six inches tall there hair was black and messy. The orcs were wearing thick rusty armor. There skin differed from yellow to dark green.

I didn't take any chances I threw a fire ball in between them. The fire ball exploded into smaller fire balls and rained down on all of the attacking orcs. The orcs all backed up as they were hit with the fire balls. One of the orcs burst into flames and died instantly. The other nine orcs got ready to attack me pointing there blades at me.

I pulled out my mace and got ready for a fight. The orcs charged me as fast as they could like enraged bulls. I focused all my strength into my right hand and I swung my mace hitting three of the orcs. The orcs went flying from the force of my mace and died as they hit the ground. Then I felt the sharp pain of a blade slicing into my left arm. As the orc that connected it's blade with my arm pulled back it's blade blood rained down and ran from my arm to the ground.

I reached my left hand out and shot magic lighting blots from my finger tips. The lighting connected with three of the orcs. The three orcs that the lighting connected to turned to ash as the spell completed.

I swung my mace hard at the orc that had sliced my arm. I connected hard with his head and his head exploded like a balloon filed with blood. As the blood rained down like water it hit me giving me a crimson coat.

The last two orcs started to run trying to survive the confrontation but I wasn't having it. I used my dark powers to kill them with shadow blades.

I then used my druid powers to heal my arm. Vines grew from the wound then they wrapped around my arm like a bandage. The vine bandage began to glow a bright green.

Then I looked to the elves and saw what they really looked like. The high elf was five foot six inches tall and had long flowing blond hair it was straight and pulled into a beautiful pony tail. Her clothing was clinging to her frame. The high elf's dress left little to the imagination it was red and had golden trim. The high elf's breast were extremely large they looked back braking. Her waist was thin and trim her hips were wide and her ass was plump and lushes. She had a two handed staff and her ears were decorated with earrings.

The night elf was six foot five inches tall her skin was a dark purple. The night elf had white hair and the right side of her head was buzzed down short while the right was extremely long and was flowing free. She had on thick leather armor it covered her nicely but still gave her frame away. Her breast were big for a normal woman and her ass was perfectly formed. The night elf had two long swords and a composite bow. There was a dagger strapped above her left breast.

The dark elf was five foot seven inches tall. Her hair was pink and it reached her knees in length. Her skin was a dark sun tanned color. She was wearing a v neck dress and the v reached all the way down to her crotch just before it reached her panties it stopped. The dress was black with a white trim. She had a black two handed staff with a purple orb at the top. Her breast were just as big as the high elf's however her ass was small and toned.

The three elves looked at me with fear in there eyes. They had fallen on there perfect asses when I attacked the orcs. I slowly put my mace away and lowered my spell casting left arm. Then I walked up to them they started to scoot back trying to get distance between me and them. I moved faster then them. As I reached the high elf I reached down and pulled her to her feet. Then I pulled up the other two and dusted all three of the elves off.

The high elf took a deep breath and said, "I am Eve Stormcaller, the dark elf is Aurora Stonecutter, and the night elf is Eliza floralstem. Who are you dark one?"

I closed my eyes tightly out of frustration it wasn't like they were going to stay but I told them my name, "Honestly it's not like you are going to stay but my name is Gregory Jacops. No elf has even given the damn benefit of the damn doubt. Your just going to leave any way so there is no point in even talking to you."

The dark elf Aurora looked at me and said, "What do you mean Gregory we haven't left yet?"

I let out a sigh of frustration and then answered her question, "So you didn't just back away from me like I was going to fucking murder you. After I saved your asses I mean really you are just going to run away so just go."

Then the night elf Eliza said, "With you just jumping out and throwing fire balls you scared the crap out of us what did you expect? I mean with your fire ball being a powerful level one hundred spell you are intimidating as fuck so just chill."

I got a little angry I was saving them it's not like I could say hi.

I looked at the girls and said, "Look I have seen seventeen elves and they all run the opposite direction from me. The only reason you are staying this long is because I saved you."

The dark elf Aurora reached out and patted my right shoulder and said, "Your damn right that's why were staying. Hell we might even stay the night at your home."

Then Eve said, "I might stay forever after all we owe him our lives. Plus it's not like we have any where ells to go."

I looked at the high elf Eve and asked, "Why are you giving me the chance to prove I'm the good guy?"

The dark elf Aurora smiled and said, "It's clear you are the good guy. But you do seem a little like an asshole."

I looked at her and smiled and said, "I am an asshole. Well if you girls are thinking of staying I don't like it when people call me Gregory I prefer to be called Greg. I live in the cabin over there."

I pointed in the direction of my house and started to walk to my home. The three elves fallowed me closely.

As I got back to the house Iris was waiting for me. Iris had a terrified look on her face she was worried I was hurt. As I got to her she saw the wound on my left arm and she let out a gasp and ran to me.

As Iris got to me she wrapped her arms around my waste and hugged me tight and said, "Are you okay master your hurt?"

I just patted her head and pulled her back so I could look her in the eye and I said, "These elves are staying the night. The high elf is Eve, the dark elf is Aurora, and the night elf is Eliza. Give them respect okay."

Iris nodded then she looked back to the house and asked, "Is there enough beds for all of us or are we all going to sleep in your bed?"

The high elf laughed and said with joy in her words, "We will make our own beds once it's time for some sleep. So there is absolutely no reason to worry."

We all stood there for a second in silence and then Aurora said, "Greg do you want us to sleep with you?"

I smiled and patted her on the butt gently and said, "No not sexually. It's not like I'm not interested in that way it's just I'd like to get you know you."

All the girls smiled and nodded.

Time passed and the girls all did there own thing training, working in the shop, and creating potions. I started to work in my alchemy garden weeding it and killing insects. Then I realized the elves were mages. They might be able to teach me how to summon creatures from other worlds.

Then I walked up to Eve she was in the work shop making a enchanted necklace. She waved her hand over the necklace and a flash of light happed she was done with the necklace.

I spooked her a little by suddenly speaking I said, "I could use some help I want to summon some friends."

She turned to me and said with her hand on her left breast and she was taking deep breaths then she said, "You scared the shit out of me don't do that. Well what kind of race are you trying to summon. I need to know the race so we can get you strong enough to summon them."

I gave her a quizzical look and said, "I'm extremely powerful. What do you mean by getting me stronger?"

Eve smiled and said, "You are powerful but to summon something you have to experience lower or smaller forms of life first. You see you need to summon short or underdeveloped creatures first."

I looked at her and asked, "Can you show me how to summon or am I doing it right?"

Eve smiled and said, "Based on your knowledge of magic I'm shore you're doing it right. So lets go try to summon a small or lower life form."

Eve took my hand and led me out in to the middle of my yard. Her hand was as soft as silk it was sweet to the touch.

She let go of my hand to my displeasure and walked a few feet away.

Eve smiled at me and said, "If you summon a creature of any kind maybe I'll give you a treat. Now concentrate on the creature you want to summon remember the smaller the creature the easier it will be. However you can go the other route witch I don't recommend summoning a lower form of life."

I decided I wanted to summon a pokemon after all they are lower forms of life and they are small for the most part. I focused my energy and I created the summoning circle. Then I thought of a shinny lopunny. She is three foot eleven inches tall and weighs forty eight pounds. I make sure I think of her having cutie charm and limber I also want her to have a mega stone just in case.

The magic circle flashed a bright pink then there she was all three foot eleven inches of her. The lopunny made her trade mark sound and started to panic.

I walked up to the lopunny slowly then I reached out and patted her on the head and said, "It's okay little bunny if you want to go home I'll send you back but I would really like it if you would stay with me."

The lopunny blushed and looked up at me and she made her sound the said, "punny?"

I got down on one knee and gave her a tight hug and said, "I have always wanted a lopunny and I think your beautiful would you mind giving me a chance?"

The lopunny shook her head and hugged me back then she started to rub my back and said, "lop-punny!"

She pulled back and kissed my cheek softly. I wanted her to kiss me more but I wasn't ready for sex with any one.

Eve smiled with joy and said, "That thing is adorable. Now that you have summoned a lower form of life it will be easier to summon a short life form."

I looked at her and said, "So I should continue to summon more people and creatures?"

Eve looked at me with a bit of confusion and said, "Are you out of power or are you done summoning? If I was you I would summon as many people as I want then I would summon what I truly wanted but that's just me."

I looked down at the lopunny and said, "Sorry Coco I would really like to get to know you better before I summoned any one ells but I really need to get this summoning thing down is that okay?"

The lopunny I now called Coco smiled and let out a really happy cry and then said, "Lopunny pun!"

Eve smiled and walked over to Coco and started to pet her gently. However to my surprise the lopunny Coco pushed Eve's hand away and then she stuck out her tongue out at Eve. I let out a little laugh and went back to summon my next new friend at least I hope they will be my friend. I focused hard again this time I was thinking of the gunner Tristana. Tristana is three foot four inches tall and she weights thirty eight pounds. Tristana's skin is blue and her hair is short and white her eyes are a glowing gold color. She wears a pair of goggles on her head and a crop top that shows under boob with tank sleeves the shirt is made out of charged cotton so it clings tightly to her breast. She has on black bandages wrapped around her hands ending at her biceps and caped with a gold armlet on both arms. Her left arm has leather arm guards over the bandages and a black leather fingerless glove. She wears shorts that are as small as panties and underwear that is a tiny thong. Her shorts are brown with patches of green. She has on stirrup leggings with a toe strap. The leggings go up to her knees with bone armor on the front of them. She doesn't have any shoes on to cover her four toes.

I focused hard it took a little longer to summon her but finally there was a flash of blue light. There Tristana was she looked around and waved her cannon like gun around.

Tristana looked at me and asked, "Don't get me wrong I'm glad to be out of the eternal war but why did you summon me."

I blushed a little and told her the truth, "Well I have a thing for short stacks and I think you're hot. In other words long story short I like you."

She looked at me and gave me a dirty look and said, "So you thought you would just summon me and we would have sex come on dude you really need to think of the person you're summoning. They might not like you at all you know I mean you are handsome but I don't just spread my legs because some one is hot."

I looked at her and I said defending my self, "I know that I can send you back if you want. But for what it's worth I want to get to know you before I do any thing at all with you. I really don't know any thing about you."

Tristana just looked at me and nodded and said, "Well I guess we're in the same boat then but I'm willing to bet you at least know my name. I don't know who you are or your name so you know enlighten me."

Eve smiled and said, "His name is Gregory Jacops every one calls him Greg. He is a master mage and he is kind."

Tristana looked at Eve shook her head and said, "I'm a lot older then I look and I can see he is a good person when I look into his eyes. But I was asking him I know you're trying to help but let him answer."

I fell to the floor after that and I said exhausted, "Just one more then I'll rest just one more."

I stood back up and used the rest of my strength and a much larger summoning circle appeared. Eve tried to get close to me but it was too late she couldn't get past the magic barrier that protects the summoner form out side interferences.

Eve shouted her voice filled with concern, "Summoning takes a toll on the body and mind. Greg your too new at this please take a brake just five minutes that's all I ask. I don't want to see you die please don't do this."

I looked at her and I tried to stop but it was too late the spell called for the person I wanted to summon. There was a bright flash of light then darkness filled my vision and I passed out.

I woke several hours later barely able to move. I looked around as best I could and Tristana was laying at my right side her head on the bed and the rest of her little body in a chair. Coco was on Tristana's left side covering her with her ears to warm Tristana. Then I felt pressure at the foot of the bed as if some one had just sat down. I looked down to see the last girl I summoned it was Felicia from Darkstalkers she was five foot six inches tall. Her wild untamed long hair was blue with two long white antenna like strands. Her fur was in stripes that covered all her intimate places but just barely. Her hands and feet were like paws and her nails were all six inches in length and they were pink. Her fur was white as snow and it covered her hands to her biceps and her feet to her knees with single strips of fur on her biceps like armlets and there were strips of fur on her thighs. There were differences between what I remembered and what she looks like now. The difference is her breast are now one hundred and sixty centimeters large. With the way she was sitting I couldn't see her ass but I could tell it was a lot bigger then I remembered. I looked up to her eyes they were green with a normal cat slit for pupils.

Felicia reached out with her left paw and she started to gently pet my head and she said, "I don't really know why you summoned me but thank you cutie. The only problem I have is that you almost died from it. You really need to be more careful."

I looked back to Tristana and Coco and I tried to move my hand but I couldn't move my hand. Then I looked back to Felicia I wanted to ask if they were okay but my mouth wouldn't open. I felt so weak nothing but my eyes and head could move.

Felicia smiled and whispered, "The three of them haven't left your side for a second. I know you can't see her but your goblin Iris is holding your head. I want to know why you summoned me but with my body being this sexy now I can take a shot in the dark. But just so you know corporal I know who you are and don't worry I don't mind if that's why you summoned me it's actually kind of flattering."

I did my best to shake my head but it wouldn't move fast enough.

I tried my hardest to speak and finally I got out very weakly barely a whisper, "I love you."

Felicia's cheeks flushed red and her eyes had desire in them it was clear she wanted to be with me. Felicia leaned over my body and kissed me on the lips. I used all my strength to force my tongue into her mouth. Her tongue met mine and her kiss became feverish and wild. It hurt my neck and lips a little but it was my dream girl I didn't care how much it hurt. Felicia put her left paw behind my head and pulled me into a deeper kiss and her tongue went into my mouth then her left leg lifted up on to the bed and she started to straddle me. Felicia then put her right paw between her legs and she started to rub her furry kitty mound. She was holding her self up with her tail she had bent it on the bed and put the end of her tail on her right shoulder to hold her up. Then she closed her eyes and moaned in my mouth.

To my surprise Tristana said with joy in her voice, "Get some kitty!"

Then Coco let out a loud jealous noise and said with disappointment in her voice, "punny!"

Felicia pulled back and I gave her a longing look as she said, "I'm sorry I forgot you girls were here I'll wait."

Tristana looked Felicia and put her small hand on Felicia's shoulder and said, "Why stop we can take turns after all he summoned us so we could be together."


End file.
